


The snack that bites back

by Weaboo3001



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Lee Everett Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaboo3001/pseuds/Weaboo3001
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ THIS YET!
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Kudos: 5





	The snack that bites back

**Author's Note:**

> If I haven't updated this, I abandoned it. I'm also super late to the party, like does anyone do Lee living anymore?  
Most of this is dialog in the actual game, I do not claim to own that dialog.

Lee had felt too guilty to sleep peacefully. Admitting that they wouldn't look for Clem's parents had made the poor girl cry,  
though it was obvious they wouldn't be out there. When he awoke to not see Clementine he started feeling on edge,  
and the feeling only grew after asking around and not one person knowing her location.

Lee then starts hearing the static sound of her walkie talkie. Once he's outside he immediately notices her valued hat on the ground,  
and if that combined with the familiar static was any indication then his worries were not misplaced.  
He swiftly follows the sound to out of the gate near some trash.  
"Clem?" he whispers. Noticing the talkie abandoned, he grabs it and turns it off. Tense silence fills the air and everything stops for a second.  
Suddenly a zombie springs out from the cardboard it was hidden under, and it tears into Lee's right forearm.  
He pulls the face from his arm and using his right foot bashes in the zombie's brain.

After putting the talkie into his pocket and pulling the hat from the ground, the realization begins to hit Lee.  
He's going to die. "No... no... oh fuck" There's no way to stop the infection... gently holds his bitten arm.  
"Lee, you out here?" said Christa, sounding concerned. Looking over he sees that Kenny and Omid are with her and making their way out of the gate.  
For a split second he thought about hiding the bite, but he dashes that thought as soon as it comes.  
Lying to everyone in spite of everything they've been through together? He's made some bad choices but that won't be one of them.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing out here, it ain't safe!" Kenny speaks up.  
"Where's Clementine, she's not in her room?" Omid says.  
"Vernon ain't in the house either! What in the hell is going on?" Kenny says, paranoia shifting to anger.  
Lee already hates where this conversation is going. Christa walks up behind him and sees the bite. "Whose blood is that?" she ask.  
"It's mine" he says. He looks to the ground to avoid seeing the look on their faces.  
"No way... No fucking way." Kenny says. "Could we do something, like, cut it off?" Ben asks. Lee didn't even see him there.

Everyone pauses. "Kid, shut the fuck up. Now ain't the time for one of your stupid ideas that get us all killed." Kenny begins yelling.  
"Hold on a second Kenny, how are you so sure that it won't work?" Christa says.  
"Every fucking idea of his ends up in people I care about getting killed!" Kenny yells.  
"If we don't at least try I'll end up dying anyways, it's worth a shot." Lee says. Kenny looks livid, and is probably taking it personally, yet he bites his tongue.  
"Listen, before we cut anything. I don't know where Clementine is and if we are actually doing this I'll need all the help I can get to find her." Lee speaks.  
"Maybe she just wandered off on her own?" Omid says. "No... No way" Lee says. "Then who the hell took her?" Kenny says.  
"I don't know. Last night Vernon came to me and offered to take her with him. Said she'd be better off." Lee mentions.  
"Son of a bitch. I knew we couldn't trust that fucker." Kenny says. "Wherever she is, I have to find her, who's with me?" Lee states.  
"We're all responsible for Clementine, and in your condition you might not have the strength to help her even if you do find her.  
She needs our our help, ALL of our help." Christa says. Omid smiles "Damn right. We can't let you do this alone." Omid says.  
"Thanks, you guys." Lee says. He doesn't know how to voice how much this means to him.

Now it's time to see if Kenny will help, judging by the pissed look it'll take some convincing. "Lee, man... You know I care about Clementine.  
But I keep asking myself, if it was me asking you to put your life on the line. Would you? Because there have been plenty of times you ain't been." Kenny says.  
"Kenny, you know what Clementine means to me. She's my family now." Lee says. He feels bad for reminding Kenny of his wife and son.  
"In the end family is all that matters, and you were there for Duck and Katjaa when it mattered most. Alright, I'm in." Kenny says.

Lee really wants to believe the best of Ben, despite the stupidity he was still only a kid. "How about you, Ben?" He asks.  
Ben looks remorseful and Lee believes he'll say yes. His heart is in the right place, just he doesn't realize the repercussions his actions often have.  
"Now hold on a damn minute, I'm not going if this shitbird is going too. Lee, you want to bring Clementine back alive you'll leave him behind;  
He fucks up everything he touches!" After Kenny says that Ben looks more guilty. "Deal with it Kenny. the way I see it,  
Ben still has a chance to make things right. If he wants it. How about it, Ben?" Lee asks. "I.. I don't know. Whatever you think is best." says ben, Only looking down.  
"Clementine is one of the few good things left in this world. She always had kind words for you ben, and now she needs you." Lee says.  
"You're right, I will do everything I can to help." Ben says with newfound determination. "I want to do this for Clem, but I want to do it for Kenny too,  
I want to make it right with him. Somehow I got to make it right." Ben whispers that part.

"Okay guys, the bite should be cut off sooner rather than later. We'll go right after." Lee says.  
"Who.. cuts it?" Omid asks. "I don't mind, unless someone else would rather." Christa says.  
"I'm willing to, if you don't mind Lee." Kenny says, but with his anger issues Lee would rather let Christa.  
"Sorry, no can do Kenny. Christa, Do you have anything to cut?" Lee asks. "Yeah, I believe there's a relatively cleaver in the kitchen." Christa says.  
"then that's what we'll use for cutting." Lee says. He walks inside and into the kitchen with everyone following him. He hands the cleaver to Christa.  
"What about something to stop blood flow?" Lee asks. "there is toilet paper, could that be used?" Ben says. "That would be useful for the would itself,  
but I had meant to tie the upper arm." Lee says. "We have curtains, why don't we use those?" Omid chimes.  
"Sounds like we have a plan, now comes the fun part. I may pass out when this happens. I think it'd be best for me to lay on something." Lee says.  
"Of course. I think the kitchen counter is the best area, sturdier than a bed and I don't have to be sitting to do it." Christa says.

After they fetch the supplies Christa, Kenny, and Lee enter the kitchen, the other two not wanting to see what was about to happen.  
"Lee, you sure 'bout this?" Kenny asks. "Don't think there is any better choice." Lee says. He gets onto the counter and lays down.  
Christa wraps the curtain around his arm as tightly as she can. "Are you ready, Lee?" she asks. "Honestly no, But we don't have the time to wait.  
Though I may need some curtain so I can't scream loud enough to get anything's attention." He says. Christa give him enough to clench his teeth into.  
Christa grabs the cleaver. Lee closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see it. A loud chop is heard throughout the house and Lee starts screaming.  
The first chop only cuts a third into his arm. Christa is struggling to pull it out, causing even more damage.Lee is crying due to pain.  
As she takes a second chop Lee passes out. Even as he is asleep he feels the horrible pain.

When he comes to Christa is finishing wrapping the makeshift gauze on him. "Ugh, how long was I out?" He asks. "Probably ten minutes." Christa says.  
Lee slowly gets up. He tries to walk but instead stumbles into Christa. She then decides to help him walk.  
"Damn. I can still feel my arm. I know it's not real but I can feel a slight breeze on my fingertips." Lee says. The pain not gone but becoming manageable.  
As they walk into the room with everyone else in it a beep comes from the walkie talkie. "Lee?" Cementine says. "Clementine! Are you alright? Where are you?  
Vernon, you son of a bitch!" he says. "Hello, Lee." Coming from a man Lee had never heard before. Everyone in the room is shocked.  
"Who is this?" Lee asks barely concealing rage. "It's not Vernon, if that's what you're thinking. You should really watch your tone.  
Clementines fine, but if I were you I'd choose my next words VERY carefully." the stranger says. "Please, don't hurt her!" Lee begs.  
"Hurt her? I'm not the one who hurts people. There's an ocean of dead between you and me, and if I can thank god for anything anymore, it's that." The stranger says.  
Lee doesn't hear anything on the talkie after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chosen:  
Ep 1: Told Hershel the truth, Saved Duck, Sided with Kenny, Didn't give Irene the gun, Saved Carley.  
Ep 2: Chopped off David's leg, Danny shot Jolene, Tried to revive Larry, Didn't kill the brothers, Took from the car.  
Ep 3: Shot the girl, Abandon Lilly, Talked Kenny down, Shot duck, Helped Amid first.  
Ep 4: Killed the boy in the attic, Was honest to Vernon, Brought Clem to Crawford, Pulled Ben up.


End file.
